


A Long Time Coming

by Frostwyrm



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Multiple Viewpoints, Romance, Sexual Content, long time feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostwyrm/pseuds/Frostwyrm
Summary: One night while chatting with her friend and long time crush Haley, Rayne gets sick and tired of always being teased but never acting on it, so she decides to take action and make her long time dream a reality. What follows is a dream situation for both of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short work that i just randomly started working on, The ending is super rushed because i wanted to get it up for my friend, if she shows enough interest in it i'll flesh out more of the details of Haley and Raynes week together and potentially work on a chapter 2. As well as figure out how to make it more visually appealing to read.

As Rayne gazed lovingly into her hazel eyes, the woman smiled back at her. Rayne was completely captivated by her beauty, as she always was. “Is there something on my face?” the woman jokingly said. Usually she only got brief pictures and silly selfies, this time however was different she could hug and kiss and love on her all she wanted. Looking at her pink lips with just a hint of red smiling and teasing her like that, Rayne planned to do just that…she leaned in to kiss her and suddenly heard “RAYNE!” startled she pulled back and looked at her. That wasn’t her voice, it was a voice she knew but couldn’t place at this moment. “RAYNE, WAKE UP!!!” said the voice “wake up? What the hell does it mean?” Rayne thought to herself. Suddenly she was being shaken, opening her eyes and cursing to herself she looked at who was shaking her. “Hey sleepyhead, watch the baby, your father and I are going out” Said Allie. Groaning Rayne struggled to wake up, looking at her phone for the time. When she saw it she cursed again internally. It was 11 O’clock, she had only fallen asleep at 8. Sometimes she really hated this woman, it was almost like she could sense when Rayne hadn’t gotten enough sleep and picked that day to want to do stuff early. Groaning once again she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “When will you guys be back?” Rayne asked, trying to decide if it’d be safe to sleep a little bit longer once they left. “We aren’t sure, we plan on going to the park and eating lunch out, but we might just do a short walk around the park and be back in an hour” Allie responds turning around to head out of her room. “Fuck” Rayne thinks, this leaves her no chance of being able to sleep any more for this day slightly convinced Allie left it open ended on purpose so that Rayne couldn’t slack on the babysitting. Getting up she heads toward the bathroom first, slightly pondering why she always has to pee when she first wakes up. “Hmm, I had that dream again…” she thought to herself. This had been a reoccurring dream for years. She wasn’t interested in romance or relationships, but there was one woman who had taken her heart nearly 10 years ago, and never let go, Haley, or as she affectionately called her, Hales. Hales had beautiful hazel eyes that Rayne could get lost in, pretty dirty blonde hair that was down to her shoulders and was almost brown in actuality, and perfect lips, not too big, maybe even slightly smaller than average that were a reddish pink color. As she began brushing her teeth she recalled how she met Hales. It was some silly online game she can’t even recall the name of anymore, nearly 10 years ago, they were both young, maybe 10 or 11, at first she was just a good friend. They hung out and chatted for the better part of a year, when suddenly Rayne realized she had a crush on her. Rayne had never had any sort of interest in relationships or love before, but the realization of love hit her like a ton of bricks. She proceeded to ask her out at least 7 times in the next 5 years, getting rejected each time until she gave up asking. Her love for Hales never went away, but she’d resigned herself to just being friends. Rayne headed down to the kitchen to get some food before her Dad and Allie left to go on their…I guess you’d call it a date.

 

Rayne was in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal, she debated making something better, but truth be told that dream had kind of put her in a bad mood. Despite resigning herself to being friends it still hurt when she had that dream. It was a cruel tease, she finally had what she wanted for all these years just to wake up and realize it wasn’t real. She loved that dream and hated it at the same time, usually the dream goes a lot further, but she got woken up at the start of the good part, adding to her frustration for the day. “Alright, well your brother is sleeping, but we’d like you to go wake him up, if he sleeps all day like SOMEONE around here, he won’t sleep tonight and I’m not dealing with a crying screaming two-year-old all night” Rayne’s dad says to her. Rayne wasn’t sure why he felt it necessary to add that little dig in, but she was used to it, instead of getting upset she simply said “Alright, as soon as I finish my cereal.” She contemplates stalling by eating slower, but she knows her dad will notice and just get upset instead, so she finishes up, puts the bowl in the sink and heads upstairs to the baby’s room.  
As Rayne rounds the corner into the baby’s room she first notices the giant mess, it looks like the baby woke up in the middle of the night and started throwing stuff trying to get people’s attention. The second thing she notices is the baby up and sitting staring at her as she walks in the room. “Seriously?” Rayne thinks to herself, there is no way they haven’t noticed the baby being up. He tends to be really loud for a while then when no one notices him he sits exactly like he’s sitting now and waits until someone comes into the room. “Hey little one!” Rayne says cheerfully and receives a squeal and a smile as her reward. As she gets closer she can tell someone needs to be changed “oh no, did you go poopy?” Rayne asks redundantly, of course he did, and even worse yet, he can’t answer, so it’s just a question for the wall she supposes. Rayne picks her little brother up and sets him on the dresser she uses to change him. “Wonderful, just wonderful, I love being fists deep in shit, it’s always just the perfect start to my day.” Rayne thinks slightly irritated. She doesn’t blame him for doing what a baby does, she just wishes her Dad or Allie would come in and change him and get him up once in a while. Before she removes his diaper she decides to play with him a little, leaning in and blowing on his belly to make fart sounds. He always loves when she does this and this time is no exception, he starts giggling and laughing. Content that she’s at least started to help his day be better she removes his diaper…when she is suddenly cascaded by a waterfall, screaming slightly she grabs the nearest diaper and covers him up while he finishes, laughing at her. “oh you little shit, that was so not funny…” Rayne thinks as she reaches over and grabs the nearby towel, doing her best to wipe herself off and calm down. “Well, it could be worse, it could be that liquid diarrhea he splattered all over me that one time.” Rayne thinks to herself as she finishes changing him “Alright buddy, time to go downstairs and get some grub!” Rayne picks him up and places him against her chest with his head leaning against her shoulder. As she begins to walk out the door she hears a burp and feels a wet spot on her shoulder. “You have got to be fucking kidding me” Rayne thinks to herself, she can already tell just by the first 45 minutes she’s been awake exactly how this day is gonna go.

 

Rayne brings her baby brother down into the kitchen and sets him in his high chair. “what do you want to eat today? Huh?” Rayne does her best to stay cheerful and happy for him. He just kind of stares at her and waits to see what she’ll grab him to eat. She reaches up and grabs the box of cheerios, he pretty much always is willing to eat these, so it’s the safest bet. She opens it and places a bunch of cheerios in his highchair and sits down at the table. Bored she looks at her phone and sees 3 new messages on skype “huh, who’s that” she briefly wonders before realizing there’s only a few people who consistently message her on skype. It’s her friend Frosty, He’s a pretty good guy, but he can get sort of annoying due to the sheer volume of how much he messages her. It’s a simple message, “Good morning! ^_^” followed by about 5 lewd pictures. Frosty and herself have this thing where they just throw “lewds” at each other he has a decent record of sending pictures that Rayne enjoys, however today he only sent 1 decent one, It was a pink haired cat girl with her breasts exposed and panties sitting on a bean bag chair. “Where does he always find these random ass pictures” Rayne wonders to herself while at the same time debating if its worth responding. “With the day I’m currently having it’d be a lot easier to just ignore him and try to salvage it with anime or fanfics, but I’d feel bad ignoring him, and he’s not a bad guy, he just has no way of knowing I’m in such a foul mood.” Rayne decides to send him a short message “Good morning” and a following message “LEWDS :D”. She feels like it’s showing just enough attention without putting forth too much effort. Frosty sends a reply message within 10 seconds “Did you sleep well?” She’s convinced sometimes that he just stares at the screen waiting for her responses. “Not really, I’m tired :’D” she replies, He’s at least good to vent to, so she follows up with “I got woken up at 11 after only falling asleep at 8 to watch my baby brother”. He responds with “Damn, it’s almost like they know which days you didn’t fall asleep until late, then intentionally ask you to watch the baby” Rayne slightly chuckles at that “Yeah, it does seem that way” she responds she adds a second message afterwards “It was twice as bad because I was just in the middle of my favorite and yet most hated dream” he responds with a “???” Raero spends a minute thinking of the correct way to inform him about the dream. Frosty and herself have spent a lof ot time talking about Hales, romance, love and sexual things lately, she suddenly realizes. Although she knows why that is. Frosty doesn’t exactly make it a secret that he has a crush on her. While its kind of cute it can be annoying as well, he seems to act on impulse, so if his crush is suddenly hitting him harder, he tends to be a bit overbearing. “Yeah, In the dream I’m finally with Hales, we are going to make love, usually I get to see a bit of that, but today I got woken up as I was leaning in to kiss her, it was frustrating!” she sends another follow up message “I’ve been having that dream a lot lately, we keep talking about her, and you keep trying to get me to once again confess my love to her I think its reopening my feelings for her D:”As she finishes sending that she hears a sound from across the kitchen and looks over to see her baby brothers sippy cup on the ground. “Seriously?” she says out loud to him getting up to pick up his sippy cup and realizing not only was it empty, but the cheerios were all gone. “You didn’t have to throw stuff to get my attention…” Rayne states simply, getting him more cheerios and refilling his drink. She looks back down at her phone to see 5 skype messages “oh” the first one reads, followed by “-patpat-“ and “-Soothes-“. “well, I apologize if I’m upsetting/hurting you, I just truly think love is an amazing thing, so I want you to feel it too.” The forth one says “There’s nothing wrong with confessing your feelings, if you’ve loved her for this long, you have nothing left to lose, I say you ask her out again or something, nothing can progress if you just stop trying. Seriously Raero, you gotta give it at least one last good try, you can only gain from this.” Rayne stares down at the last message bitterly thinking “You haven’t been trying for the last 10 years to no avail…she chooses to send a simple message “I guess so” followed by a couple lewds to try to change the subject. She sighs deeply to herself as she once again hears the sippy cup hit the floor.

 

Haley wakes up with a start and does her best to calm her pounding heart. God she hates that dream and she’s having it so frequently lately. It involves an old time friend and crush named Rayne. Rayne has been a solid foundation in her life for a long time, they met nearly 10 years ago on some silly game while they were both kids. Rayne tried asking her out enough times that Haley lost track, but she turned her down each time. At first it was simply because she didn’t love her, and she was young, so she thought relationships and love HAD to be between a man and a woman. But the last time Rayne asked her out she nearly said yes, the only thing that stopped her was the distance. Haley is more of a cuddly person, she requires the person she loves to be there so she can feel and hug on them. Truth be told, she has regretted it ever since the day after she said no. She knows how much it hurt Rayne, and she may have been a little meaner the last time she turned her down due to her own frustrations at the situation as well. It was apparently enough to warrant Rayne never asking again. “I Guess I’ll brush my teeth” Haley thinks as she gets up and heads into the bathroom. While brushing her teeth she recalls the dream, it’s a violent one, she’s not sure how or why, but Rayne is there and smiling at her. Rayne just asked her out again. This time with her here and nothing holding her back from saying yes she agreed to it, just as they are about to kiss Rayne suddenly cries out and slumps forward onto Haley. Haley sees the knife in Rayne’s back and pulls it out, crying and wondering why the world is so cruel, then she feels someone grab her from behind. The mysterious voice whispers “After how much you’ve hurt her you don’t deserve happiness” then Haley gets stabbed in the back too. It’s an extremely brutal dream that makes all of her worst fears come true. It doesn’t help that her and her boyfriend are having a rough time at the moment. Truth be told she only got a boyfriend to distract her from her love of Rayne, but now that things are rough between them her feelings are nearly crushing her once again. Sighing loudly she thinks “Guess I’ll get ready for class, maybe I’ll send Rayne a message or two later tonight”

 

The day did not improve for Rayne, after chatting with Frosty a bit more and finally managing to sidetrack him from his seemingly one track mind, her Dad and Allie came back in a bad mood. she guesses they got into an argument or fight of some kind at the park. With them both home she decided to use this time to head back up to her room and get on the computer where she decided to try playing some league of legends with a couple of friends. Every game was a loss and not just a normal loss either, there was either a feeder, or a troll, or just a plain old brutal game where every lane got dominated. After that, she tried to calm down and enjoy some anime, but more friends tried to play with her. She hadn’t talked with them in a really long time due to some circumstances, but she was hopeful it would work out. She missed chatting with most of them because they were cool, they bought her this game called ARK and they all started playing. About 10 minutes into hanging out with them she was swiftly and sharply reminded as to why she doesn’t talk with them anymore. They have this one friend who she is convinced has made it their sole mission to make her extremely depressed. She was able to handle it for about 30 minutes but after that she said she had something to do and simply left. Now feeling more down than before, she sat around reading fanfics and looking at random pictures, however the fanfics she decided to read were sad ones, so she spent the next couple hours crying her eyes out, she then proceeded to try to play the other game she enjoys FFXIV. That went absolutely terribly as well, her tanks never take it seriously, so she often gets frustrated with them, today with the shitty day she’s having she said enough was enough and quit playing with that group. Now she is just laying there in bed, looking at some semi lewd pictures, falling asleep slowly but surely. As sleep finally takes her into its blissful embrace, she catches herself thinking “I seriously hope tomorrow is a better day”

Haleys day did not get any better after waking up from that nightmare, she couldn’t focus in her classes and got a couple of tests back with low grades, about half way through the day she got into a fight with her boyfriend over the fact that he barely even talks to her anymore and they wound up breaking up. She tried to hang out with friends to take her mind off Rayne, but all of her friends were busy tonight. So instead she decided to get drunk and now she’s just sitting here wondering what it’d be like to cuddle with Rayne. She imagines it’d be soft, and Rayne probably smells nice. For some reason she imagines strawberries. She thinks about Rayne and how she’s always there for Haley when she needs her most. “I think I’ll shoot her a text” Haley thinks to herself, she sends her a text saying the following “Hey, I’m just sitting here wondering what I’d be like to cuddle and hug on you, wondering what you smell like, what your facial reactions would be to me hugging and cuddling on you. Would you blush? Would you fidget? Hahah, that’d be so cute to see” She wonders if that’ll get Rayne excited, she is pretty sure Rayne still likes her, so she wonders if it’ll make her hot and bothered, or at the very least blush” Then sends her a selfie of herself at an upward angle in just her bra holding a peace sign toward the phone. Well, if the message didn’t do it, I’m sure that will. “Oh shoot” Haley thinks a minute later “this is going to look like I want to be more than friends” and sends her a follow up message “I mean that in the most friend like way possible xD” with that sent Haley thinks to herself “That should cover my tracks” and awaits Raynes response.

Rayne wakes up to the sound of her phone buzzing, she wonders who could possibly be sending her a message at 2 am in the morning, looking down she sees its Haley “Oh shit…not this, I can’t handle this tonight…” Rayne thinks as she reads the message confused “Why Does she always send me a message with such mixed signals, I’m sure she just wants to be friends…” she then looks at the picture Hales sent and gets excited. It’s an upward angle shot of Hales, giving her a peace sign while in her bra, but she can also see a little bit of the top of her panties “Stripped and pink huh…” Rayne thinks to herself as she begins to get turned on. It doesn’t help that this is the weakest time of the month for her. Usually she has no sexual desires or feelings of lust, but It’s her period and of COURSE Hales had to send something with not only a message that gets her hopes up for more, but a sexy picture. Then of course the normal line that always breaks her heart, it changes but in general it’s along the line of “as friends”. As she’s reading this she receives another message “Heyyyy, are you awake?” Damn, she must be drunk Rayne thinks to herself. “Hey, you look really pretty in that picture! I don’t think I smell like strawberries tho xD” she sends Hales. While waiting for a response she begins staring at the picture, she guesses objectively someone would probably consider her a 7, but due to her personality and the feelings Rayne has she considers her a 15/10, yes, she breaks the scale. Before she realizes it Hales has sent her another message “I dunno, I think you smell like strawberries for some reason. I wonder what your lips taste like…I wish you were here so I could find out and cuddle you, It’s so lonely over here D:” Rayne can’t hold herself back anymore she slides one hand down her pants and begins touching herself while imagining Hales kissing on her, touching her body and fingering her. While doing this she sends another message “Hahah, maybe I do. Are you okay? Why are you so lonely?” Moving her fingers faster and faster now, she moans slightly, she wants to stop, but its beyond her control now, her body NEEDS this release, she couldn’t stop herself if she wanted to. She receives another message “My boyfriend and I broke up, I just couldn’t stop thinking of you so I sent you a message, I love you and your personality, you are always there for me when I need you and it makes me really happy, it’s too bad we aren’t closer” as Rayne reads the “I love you and your personality” line, her pent up feelings surge and she cums hard, seeing stars and lowly moaning out Hales name. As she’s basking in the afterglow she hears another ding from her phone, instead of instantly reading it she takes another minute to recover her breathe after the intenseness that just happened. Picking up her phone she reads “I love you as a friend I meant, hahah.” For some reason this crushes Rayne more than usual “of course…as a friend…” she replies and begins silently crying. She waits a while for a response, but she doesn’t get one. Suddenly something inside of her snaps, she’s done with these games. She’s going to go see Hales, this was the final straw on a really rough day. She has about 2000$ saved up from babysitting her kid brother. She’s going to take Frostys advice and be proactive. She gets up and goes on her computer, finding a next day flight to where Hales is in Florida and purchasing it. Hopefully her dad will drive her to the airport, but if he won’t, she has plenty of money to get a taxi. With a plan in mind she heads back to her bed and lays down with a smile on her face, tomorrow will be interesting.

 

The first thing Haley realizes as she wakes up is the splitting headache she has. Groaning she sits up and nearly pukes. “Ugh, I’m never drinking again” she thinks to herself and looks down at her phone. She notices an unread message. “yeah…friends…” it reads, it’s from Rayne. “Oh god damn it, what did my dumb drunk ass do now.” She ponders to herself as she reads up into the conversation. Reading the conversation depresses her, its short, like their conversations usually are nowadays, but it’s easy to tell she went too far. “Drunk me, why are you such a flirt, you know damn well its going to hurt Rayne…” she thinks to herself, while trying to debate the best way to fix this. “Well, let’s assess the damage” she thinks to herself, preparing to send Rayne a short text. She does this on occasion, on the rare occasions she gets drunk, and once in a while when her loneliness and longing for Rayne threatens to crush her she’ll send her similar texts. However, this is the first time she’s ever mentioned wishing she was nearby, and while that’s the truth and she would love to have her nearby, she knows how painful it would be for Rayne if she was to say something along those lines. “Ohhh man….” She groans, half from the splitting hangover headache and half from the backlash this is sure to bring her. “Good morning Rayne!” If she responds, she didn’t read too much into it…if she doesn’t, Haley has a lot of apologizing to do. Item two on the agenda, deal with her hangover. “I hope we have some Gatorade” she mumbles to herself getting up gently and walking toward the kitchen. “I also hope Mom and Dad aren’t home” she thinks ten seconds before running directly into her mother. “Oh, good morning sweetie!” Haleys mom says. While Haley is pretty sure she said it normally, with her hangover it sounded thunderous and shot straight through her head, causing her to wince unintentionally. Haleys mother notices, “Whats wrong dear?” she asks while looking concerned. “Nothing, just uhh…Cramps” she replies, hoping her mother doesn’t notice she just finished her period last week. “I think I’m going to get something to drink and go lay down for a bit, talk to you later mom” walking away before her mother has time to respond or notice what the real issue is. “That was close, they really got on my case a while ago when they found out I had been drinking. I don’t want that issue being brought up and argued over again” she thinks while heading into the kitchen. “I also hope I haven’t done irreparable damage to my friendship with Rayne” she thinks while looking in her fridge. “ooh nice, Red Gatorade, my favorite” she whispers while grabbing a bottle of it and turning around to head back toward her room “I can already tell today is going to be a bad day.” she thinks while heading toward her room. Haley hates upsetting Rayne, when she knows Rayne is upset it upsets her. “It’s been a while since I legitimately upset her like this, last time it almost broke our friendship apart. I’m not sure I’d be able to handle that right now with nothing to distract me” she thinks sighing. “well, Rayne Never replied…Here’s to hoping this nap helps fix this hangover...and my mood” she thinks while laying down and finishing up the Gatorade. 

 

“Ugh…tired” Rayne thinks while sitting up, she didn’t get much sleep last night. Between the wake up texts from Haley, the excitement and nervousness of her plans for today and the fact she doesn’t tend to sleep well in the first place, she’s exhausted. She gets up and realizes she’s not planned for this at all. Looking around the room she finds a backpack she used to wear to high school and begins packing a few things in it, some clothes, deodorant, a few other essentials and closes the bag. With that she’s as ready as you can get with brief last minute plans, plus she has enough money to just buy the rest of the stuff she needs. With that task completed she heads downstairs for some breakfast. Her flight doesn’t leave until 12, and its only 9 o’clock. As she walks in the kitchen her dad is sitting there reading the newspaper, he gives a gruff “Good morning” and continues reading. “He seems to be in a decent mood today despite yesterday’s fight with Allie, perhaps he will drive me to the airport” she thinks while reaching into the freezer for a toaster strudel. She hears her dad clear his voice, which usually means he wants her attention so she looks over “yes?” she asks “Allie and I want to go to a movie later tonight so I’m expecting you to watch your little brother” he states simply. “God, he always expects me to just drop everything and take care of whatever he doesn’t want me to” Rayne thinks bitterly “Actually dad…I bought tickets to go to Florida last night and I was kind of hoping you’d drive me to the airport” she asks warily. She watches her dads face go from Angry, to confused, to concerned, back to angry and finally settling on confused. “Why?” He demands, with clear confusion and a touch of anger. “My friend who I love and have loved for over 9 years lives there, I need to go see her, I just have a feeling if I go it’ll be the right choice” Rayne says doing her best not to cry. She knows this conversation is 2 seconds away from her dad exploding on her and telling her she’s an idiot and that she needs to stay here and watch her brother because the whole idea is stupid. Her dad just sits there in silence for a minute, dumbfounded “Rayne, this is ridiculous, firstly, I’m not paying for you to go visit a friend, and secondly what do you even hope to accomplish there?” he asks sounding utterly disappointed, at least to Raynes ears. “It’s okay, I’ve already paid for the tickets last night, I’ve been saving up money for years” She states “I know I never told you this, but she’s the only person I’ve ever loved. I need to see her and see if my feelings are truly just one sided or if there’s a chance” Rayne states rather defiantly. She already has something set in her head, no one is going to stop her from seeing through to this. This definitely flipped a switch in her Fathers head “WHAT THE FUCK RAYNE?” he says loudly “THIS IS POTENTIALLY THE DUMBEST IDEA YOU’VE EVER COME UP WITH” he takes a deep breath trying to calm himself down “Why in the world would you uproot your whole life for a chance at something that probably isn’t going to work out?” he asks angrily. “I’m sick of being passive dad, I love her and I need to see if there’s any chance in the world I can live a happy life with her, Don’t you want me to be happy?” Rayne asks already knowing this conversation is long gone. “I want you to be happy, but this is beyond ridiculous, I won’t drive you to do a dumb decision, you have no idea if she’s even real, you have no idea if she’s even who she says she is. if you go through with this, I’m disowning you, you’d better have a place to live when you come back because it won’t be here” he states simply. Rayne starts crying heavily at this, she usually does her best to appear strong in front of her dad, but this time those words cut too deep “Fine, I’ll find a place to live, don’t worry, I’ll just take a day to grab my stuff and be gone when I get back” she says, choking back the tears. As Rayne is turning away she could swear she saw her dads usual mask crack and scrunch into a face of sadness. Stomping up the stairs Rayne slams her door shut. “THIS ISNT FAIR” she screams inside her head while crying heavily “how come every time I want something for myself and to make myself potentially happy, everyone has to try to put me down” she thinks laying face down into her pillow. “Forget it, I’ll just call a taxi service and be done with it when it’s a little closer to the time to leave” Rayne thinks miserably. “Once I leave, I have no place to return to, but a life without Hales is worse than anything else I can imagine” Rayne says in her head. She knows full well her father will follow through on his threat, hopefully he doesn’t throw her stuff out while she’s gone.

A smash is the only sound heard in the kitchen after Rayne leaves. Raynes Father just threw his favorite coffee mug against the wall and shattered it “This is beyond ridiculous” he thinks “my daughter is going to go throw her life away to meet someone who probably isn’t even real!” he says angrily to himself. “Plus I hurt her bad enough for her to cry in front of me, I didn’t mean to say that she would be disowned, it just came out in the heat of the moment!” he thinks sadly He turns toward the kitchen entrance and sees Allie standing there looking concerned “Baby, what’s wrong?” she asks walking toward him. “Rayne and I just got in a fight, she wants to go visit some woman in Florida, she already booked the tickets last night and plans on leaving today” he says angrily. “Wow, that’s pretty sudden” Allie states while looking over at the mug he broke. “However dear, Rayne is a grown up now, you can’t baby her and protect her forever” she says while wrapping her arms around him and embracing him in a hug. Knowing This usually calms him down almost immediately “But this is ridiculous isn’t it? She’s risking so much for something so silly!” He exclaims trying to make her see his side of the argument. “You know darn well you did far riskier stuff for far less, if she truly loves this woman, you should support her. Besides I’m sure It’ll fail miserably and she will come back home. If it doesn’t that’s even better, she will be on the road toward a happy and fulfilled life, and as a parent, isn’t that what we all ask for?” Allie says happily while gently cupping his face. “Damn this woman, she always knows just what to say…I can’t win in an argument against her” Raynes Dad thinks while smiling back at her “You are right, I just overreacted, between the fact it’s a woman, she’s so far away and Rayne didn’t even try to talk to me first before going through with this I kind of just blew my top” he states suddenly turning sad. “But now she’s just going to leave and never come back” he says sadly. “What? Why would she do that?” Allie asks, completely confused. He forgot to mention an extremely important part of their conversation. “I may or may not have lost it on her and told her if she left she was disowned and wasn’t allowed back here” he says while looking down at the floor. “Oh you big dummy” Allie says while hugging him tighter “When does she leave?” she asks. Realizing he never bothered to ask and just got upset instead he panics slightly “Oh shoot, I never asked, she could be hopping in a taxi right now or something to go there and I’d never see her again” he says with clear panic in his voice. This is every parent’s worst nightmare, having a fight with their child then never hearing from or seeing them again. “It’s fine baby” Allie says trying to sound confident while also slightly panicking herself. “Just go talk to her, you don’t have to apologize, but at least let her know you support her. Everyone just wants to find someone to love and be with in the end. With her having the potential to have that, you should be happy for her.” She says trying to convince him “You are right Hun, I’m going to go talk with her and offer her that ride to the airport she asked for. I don’t want my last time talking with her to be with that memory of her completely upset” he states, getting up, giving Allie a kiss and heading towards the door to upstairs. “Thanks Honey, I always know I can rely on you” he says, giving Allie a smile and heading up the stairs with his new goal in mind.

Rayne hears her Father’s footsteps coming up the stairs and panics. There’s multiple reasons he’d be coming up here, and she can’t imagine any of them were good. Preparing for the worst she hides her phone down her panties, sits on her backpack and faces toward the door. “That takes care of two issues, there’s no way he can get my phone to stop me from calling the taxi now” She thinks as she hears a knock on the door. This confuses her immensely, usually when he’s angry or trying to be in control he just powers through and doesn’t respect any of her boundries “Rayne, sweetie, can I come in? she hears rather gently from the other side. “What game is he trying to play?” she wonders “Sure dad” she says warily while wiping tears from her eyes. As the door opens she sees something she literally never expected to see, he’s smiling while walking in. The confusion must be clear on her face because he laughs. “I just got finished talking with Allie” he states “I want to umm, erhm” he says, clearing his voice. “I want to apologize for earlier, I was just upset” He says, clearly uncomfortable. He never apologizes so this throws Rayne for a loop “oh…okay” she says out loud, not really sure how to respond at the moment. There’s awkward silence for a moment as both try to figure out what to say next, Raynes father speaks first “What time is your flight?” He asks while casually glancing at the clock, its 10:28 right now, he can’t imagine it’s any earlier than 12, after all the airport is 25 minutes away. “12 o’clock, I wanted to be there as soon as possible” she states. “Damn, that doesn’t give me much time at all” he thinks while trying to decide how to best word what he wants to say “I can give you a ride there if you want, I know you asked earlier but I’m not sure if you’ve called a taxi or whatever?” he asks “oh, I was just about to call one, a ride would be awesome” Rayne states while standing up, suddenly her phone goes off with a text message vibrating right on her clit area and causing a suddenly shock to go through her body. An “oh shit” slips out of her mouth before she can help it. Her dad looks at her beyond confused as she pulls her phone out from her pants. “Hahah, sorry, I uhh, thought you were still mad at me so I was taking some precautions.” Rayne says while blushing from ear to ear. Her dad breaks out laughing “oh Rayne, I love you kiddo, let’s get going to drop you off.” He states, still slightly chuckling and heading downstairs.

35 minutes later Rayne and her father are outside of the airport hugging goodbye She said goodbye to the rest of the family, but they didn’t have time to get everyone rounded up and ready to go, so Allie stayed home with the kids. “Oh, Rayne I forgot to mention the most important thing in your room, I’m so sorry about saying I’d disown you, if you come back, you will definitely have a place to return to, Okay?” he says sheepishly. Rayne smiles brightly “Okay dad, thanks, I love you and will text you when I get there safely okay?” the hug breaks off and Raynes father leaves her with a couple parting words. “I love you too sweetie, be safe”. Turning away from her father and heading into the airport the nervousness hits Rayne. This will be the first time she’s ever flown alone, and it’s to go do something rather risky. Rayne does a couple deep breaths to settle herself and begins looking around to find the place to check in. When she does find it, it seems like the line is forever long, but it moves rather briskly. Turns out the one bag she brought can be considered a carry on so she didn’t have to pay any extra money. She gets through the metal detectors without any issue and boards her plane. At this point shes so nervous she feels like She’s Going to throw up, she really wishes she had brought some of those motion sickness patches, as she goes to turn off her phone she remembers the text she received that caused her so much embarrassment with her father. “I wonder what it says?” she thinks while opening her messages “Hey, are you still asleep sleepyhead ;)” it’s from Haley. She doesn’t answer, the planes about to take off and she’ll be there to see her soon anyway. Plus, she kind of wants her to sweat a little. Turning off her phone she thinks “Maybe I’ll get some sleep to be rested for the day ahead” and she closes her eyes as the plane raises up into the air.

 

Haley wakes up feeling a lot better, the hangover was killer. She only got a small nap though, between the hangover pains, being upset from what had happened the night before and her boyfriend sending her a text earlier this morning. She tried sending Rayne a text before she went to sleep, Rayne must have looked at it and chose not to respond because the message was marked as read. “I wonder if our friendship is dead now?” she thinks sadly, heart longing to talk to Rayne. She looks at the clock, its 2:45, “I guess I should get up” she thinks to herself as she stands up and heads toward the kitchen for something to eat. She feels like the next upcoming days are really going to suck, she couldn’t bring herself to accept her boyfriends apology this morning. He texted her saying “oh baby I love you, I’m so sorry we fought, let’s get back together and cuddle” basically a bunch of bullshit, he just misses the sex she’s sure. “I never super loved him anyway…I haven’t had room in my heart for anyone but Rayne for years now…” she thinks while noticing the note on the table from her mom. [“Haley, Work called me in for something, I left you a plate of the chicken and rice I made for lunch, love ya – mom”] Haley smiles a brief smile “Damn mom, you are awesome” she thinks while putting the plate in the microwave. While waiting for the food to finish heating up she recalls when she first noticed she was falling for Rayne. “I think it was shorty before her last confession…” she tries to recall “I think she was telling me about her day, and how her hair was such a pain to wash and dry, and I found myself wondering what her hair would feel like and then what she looked like naked in the shower…”Haley shakes her head blushing slightly “silly brain…although the time I knew for sure I had fallen for her was when she was explaining her first experience that had just happened to her with her one friend, and talking about how the whole time her friend was touching her she was imagining me…” Hales recalls getting aroused. She’s kind of shocked that that memory is still such a turn on for her, but I suppose it’s the first time she realized she truly loved Rayne and wanted to be with her if they only weren’t so far apart. She pulls the food out of the microwave and takes a bite “Rayne…damn, I may never get to talk to her again” she thinks while silently crying and heading towards the couch. Time to find a sappy love movie and hate herself.

 

Rayne was outside the door to Hales house, she had managed to sleep through most of the flight, only waking up during the descent. The hardest part was finding a taxi to bring her here. “Spur of the moment flights are never a good idea” Rayne thinks while recalling the relatively short ride over. She spent the whole time with knots in her stomach and doing her best not to puke from nervousness. Even her cab driver noticed and asked if she was going to be okay. “Oh boy, here we go” she thinks to herself as she prepares to knock. “I’ve never been so nervous in my life” she thinks. “Okay Rayne, you can do this, just knock and smile” She puts on her biggest smile and knocks on the door 3 times. She hears some shuffling around and as the door opens she hears “If you are here to sell me something you can fuck right off becau-“ as she comes face to face with her long time love. If Raynes going to be honest she looks terrible, it’s clear she’s been crying heavily, her eyes are red and puffy, and her cheeks look kind of swollen. She appears to have a slight bit of some sort of sauce on her face. She’s standing there barefoot in a t-shirt that can only be described as a wife beater and the kind of short shorts someone only wears to sleep. Rayne can tell she doesn’t have a bra on because her nipples appear to be saluting her. “Heya there Hales, I was in the neighborhood and thought I’d stop by!” she does her best to keep her voice from cracking and puking from nervousness once again. Haley looks at her, blinks once, twice, rubs her eyes almost as if she can’t believe it and says “Rayne?” while looking completely confused. “The one and only!” Rayne responds cheerfully, hoping she’ll let her in soon, it’s pretty hot out. Haley continues to look at her, suddenly looks down, looks at her, looks down, looks back at her, blushes a brighter shade of red somehow that she didn’t even think was possible considering her face is super red to begin with and slams the door shut. “Uh…what the fuck?” Rayne thinks moments before the door reopens and Haley stammers “I-I’m Sorry, come in. I’m going to go change now and I’ll be right back!” she squeaks running into the other room in what Rayne can only assume is a desperate panic. Rayne takes a step in, shuts the door and looks around. Hales house is well maintained and clean, it has plenty of pictures around of what she can only assume is her mother, her father and her. Looking around more she notices a half-eaten plate of food on the coffee table and that the TV is on, but paused on a scene of two women kissing. She can’t tell if it’s a porno or just a romantic movie. As she begins to try to decide between the two she hears a noise from the other side of the room and looks over. Haley is standing there, as beautiful as ever, with a nervous smile on her now sauce free face. She’s changed into a shirt with some sort of Logo on it and blue jeans, she also appears to have put socks and a bra on now. “Damn, that’s a shame” briefly passes through Raynes mind, she rather enjoyed the salute she was getting earlier. “Sorry about slamming the door on you earlier” Haley says shyly “You were literally the last person I expected to see on the other end of the door when I opened it” Rayne chuckles slightly “Its fine, I didn’t expect to be here either, but after last night I just had to come see you” Rayne says feeling awkward now that she’s actually here, she had all this time to plan out what to say, and instead planned out literally nothing and is now semi freaking out. “Yeah, I’m really super sorry about that. I thought we would never talk again because you weren’t responding.” Haley says sadly, her face breaking into a face where it’s clear she’s trying not to cry but failing. This tugs at Raynes heartstrings so she walks over and gives her a hug. “I’m sorry Hales, I just knew if I messaged you I wouldn’t be able to keep myself from ruining the surprise” Rayne says. Rayne can slightly smell Hales while hugging her, she smells wonderful, like lavender. “Hahah, I was right” Haley says in between sobs “You smell like strawberries” Rayne rolls her eyes. “You goofball, is that really one of the first things you want to say to me when we meet?” They both laugh and pull apart from the hug. “Are you hungry? I can check what we’ve got in the kitchen?” Haley says. “Sure, I haven’t actually eaten today” Rayne says as she realizes herself she actually hasn’t eaten today. They both head toward the kitchen with a spring in their step.

 

They spent the rest of the day catching up and watching romance movies together, Haley told her about her boyfriend and how she was broken up with him recently, about how college life was going, other various small things in her life. Rayne told her the story about her morning and how she thought she was going to be disowned coming here, as well as other random things. Before they both noticed it, it was nearly midnight. “Shouldn’t your family be home soon?” Rayne questioned “Actually, Dad is away on a business trip and mom got called in to work, she probably won’t be home until 4 am at the earliest” Haley responded. “Oh, we should probably leave her a note at the least.” She says thinking about it at the last second. Getting up off the couch they both headed into the kitchen [“Mom, My friend Rayne from Texas is here, it was kind of sudden so if possible we’ll discuss it in the morning, I hope you don’t mind too much, - Haley”] “Well, with that out of the way, let’s go get ready for bed.” Haley states and Rayne follows. “Sorry, we are going to have to sleep in the same bed, I don’t exactly plan to have guests over” She chuckles “luckily it’s a queen size, so we should have no issue sharing!” she exclaims giving Rayne a big smile. “Oh, I usually sleep in just my underwear and a t-shirt…if that’s okay?” Haley asks “No problem, I’m pretty much already dressed for sleep.” Rayne responds smiling at her. Haley Wondered if getting changed in front of Rayne would be awkward, but decided she wanted to try teasing her, besides, if Rayne mentioned it she could just brush it off as being friends. Haley couldn’t help but smile internally when she saw Rayne staring at her in the mirror while she was changing. All Haley did was turn around, take off her blue jeans and shirt, take off her bra and cover her breasts with her arm and put a t-shirt back on. But with how fiercely Rayne was blushing you would have thought Haley had just done a full strip tease or more. When Hales turned back around Rayne blushed even deeper and averted her eyes. Hales looked down and realized her nipples were rock hard again “oh damn it, I must have enjoyed teasing Rayne more than I thought” She thought to herself “Do you want to sleep cuddled together?” Hales offered, confident Rayne would decline but surprised when she nodded her head yes. “Alrighty then, go ahead and lay down, I’m just going to turn off the light and I’ll be right over. Haley smiles to herself, this is like a dream come true, finally she’ll get to know everything about Rayne. Raynes heart was beating a million miles an hour in her chest. Hales was so close she could smell the lavender shampoo on her hair and feel her still hard nipples pressed up against her back. “oh god, I can’t sleep at all” Rayne thinks to herself while pretending to be asleep. Her mind was racing nearly as fast as her heart and she could hear Hales breathing heavily directly behind her, its taking all she has not to turn around and hug and kiss her. “I have to let her make the first move, or else this trip was wasted. Don’t force myself on her…patience…patience” she is thinking when suddenly Hales hand roams up from her belly to her breast. “maybe she’s just shifting positions in her sleep” she thinks, moments before she feels a slight squeeze. “Is she…feeling me up right now?” Rayne wonders moments before her hand wanders to her other boob as well and her other hand wanders to her butt “Can confirm, being felt up” Rayne thinks, smiling internally at her own joke. “I think the best thing to do is just let her get her fill” Rayne thinks, enjoying the attention, even through her clothes. The “assault” ends all too soon and she hears Hales breathing go into a Steadier pattern. “Well, I guess the fun is done for the night.” Rayne thinks to herself as she lets the embrace of sleep take over “I wish I could stay here forever…” is her last thought before its suddenly morning. The second day wasn’t too exciting or eventful, they just went and got some of the necessities for Rayne, bathroom stuff, more clothes. They never wound up talking to Haleys mom, turns out she got called back in for work, they woke up to a note [“Made waffles, reheat them when you wake up, I got called back into work, love you. Oh, and its fine if your friend stays here for a while, just make sure you show her a good time! – Mom”]. Haley was never more thankful for having an awesome mom than she was that day. They were both exhausted from clothes shopping and things, so they went to bed a lot earlier than the night before and both instantly passed out.

 

Rayne wakes up to the sound of a shower and an empty feeling on her back. “oh…I really enjoy waking up with Hales still cuddling me” Rayne thinks to herself frowning. She smiles again when she recalls the plans for today though, they are going go out and about in the town. Rayne gets up and puts on a change of clothes, maybe she’ll wear one of the outfits Hales bought for her and insisted she’d look cute in. ”Nah, not today, I want to be comfortable” Rayne thinks as she gets up and goes out the door, where she runs into Haley in just a towel. “Oh hey sleepyhead, sorry I didn’t stick around but I am just so excited to get this day started!” Hales says walking past Rayne back into the room. “Hurry up and shower so we can get going!” Haley yells from the other room. Rayne still has the picture of Hales in a towel stuck in her head, and blushes as she imagines what it looks like underneath the towel. 

 

After Raynes shower they both went downstairs, sneaking past Haleys mothers room because she was sleeping and probably didn’t get home until late. Rayne made some breakfast for the both of them and they ate, discussing where they wanted to go that day. It was decided they would go visit a windmill, Hales favorite hill in the area and the nearby lake. Rayne loved the hill and the lake, but the windmill was lackluster, it was kind of just a giant fan, “what’s so exciting about that” she wondered. When they got home her mom was once again not there. “Wow Hales, your mom really works a lot huh?” Rayne commented “Actually, this is very bizarre, she never works this much.” Haley says out loud and wonders to herself “I wonder what’s going on at her job that has her away so much” oh well she thinks as she and Rayne wander into her bedroom. “You ready to go to sleep yet?” She asks, hopeful that Rayne says yes, she loves spending time with her, but this intimacy late at night, it’s her favorite part of Rayne being here. Rayne nods and they both lay down. “Oh god, she does this to me every night” She thinks as her nipples get hard and she becomes aroused as soon as she gets a whiff of Raynes scent, its slightly covered up by her shampoo from her shower earlier this morning. “I think I can get away with more than what I got away with last time, she barely even budged that first night, she thinks as she listens to Raynes breathing pattern. “She sounds asleep” Haley thinks to herself and sticks her hand up her shirt feeling Raynes naked breast beneath her hand. “Oh god I love the way her skin feels, it’s so smooth and perfect, much like Rayne herself” she thinks as she feels Raynes nipple harden in her finger and begins to get wet “you can’t touch yourself, Rayne will wake up and notice, just take solace in the fact you can enjoy her beautiful body and beautiful personality for another day and a half” she thinks as she gets her fill of touching Raynes body, up and down her belly, her shoulders, her butt, her back, she left almost no area unexplored, she didn’t dare touch her private region though. She’s sure she would have woken up from that. “god I completely love this woman, if I could keep her here forever…that would be ideal” she thinks. Completely aroused and soaked straight through her panties with no way to vent it, Haley does her best to calm her breathing and let sleep take her. “At the very least tomorrow is going to be fun, so I have that to look forward to” she thinks as sleep finally takes her.

Rayne wakes up on cloud nine, she’s 70% sure Hales likes her, if last night was any indication, she got felt up for nearly an hour while pretending to be asleep and came twice, not full-fledged orgasms, but mini ones from the sweet gentle caresses she received from Hales. She’s kind of worried because Hales hasn’t made any sort of romantic indication while they are both awake, but she’s confident today will be the day. After all there’s no better chance to do it they are going to go see a romantic movie, and then a picnic at that hill, she’s not sure when, but she’s confident she will get a love confession from Hales today. Rayne puts on a cute blue dress, she hates dresses, but Hales insisted it would look good on her, so she bought it. Since they are basically going on a date she decided she wanted to look nice for Hales. As soon as she stepped out of the room Haley made a comment “Wow! I told you that’d look good on you!” She says beaming happily “let’s get going so we can fill ourselves up on popcorn and candy at the theatre!” she says jokingly.

 

“So, are you having a lot of fun here in good old Florida land?” Haley askes Rayne. Rayne nods “It’s been great, I don’t even want to go home!” she says laughing and noticing Hales keeps sneaking peaks at her dress, which makes her feel really pretty. They are going to see some random romantic movie, she wasn’t too interested in it, but Hales insisted it would be good. “I think we are going to like this movie, I have heard nothing but good things about it.” Haley says with a smile pulling into the theatre “I’m hoping we get to enjoy a little more than the movie…like each other’s lips” Rayne thinks Grinning. They get out of the car. “You know, I think Florida knows you don’t like the heat, it’s been nice and cool every single day you’ve been here!” Haley says giggling slightly. Rayne finds it so cute when she says random little things like this so she smiles. “You want a large popcorn or what are you looking forward to?” Hales asks as they walk up to the counter. “Let’s get a large and split it!” Rayne responds They wind up getting 2 large sodas, a large popcorn and some of the crunch balls that Rayne loves. The movie is alright, but Rayne spent most of the time being nervous, Hales took full advantage of the dark and was nearly constantly holding Raynes hand. “Oh, that movie was amazing!” Haley says out loud after the movie ends. They both get in the car. “My favorite part of the movie was that the main characters hard work finally paid off and they wound up getting together! What was your favorite part of the movie Rayne?” Haley asks “I liked that they ironically both loved each other for a very long time, but just assumed the other one didn’t, it was a super sweet twist that made them finally getting together really worth it.” Rayne said, trying to hint and see if she could get Hales to change her facial expression or give some sort of tell. She thought for a moment she saw Hales expression change, but she couldn’t be sure. “yeah, that part was cool too!” Haley said as they head towards the hill for their picnic.

Rayne was super disappointed in today, overall it was an amazing day, the movie was great, the picnic on the hill was fantastic, but she was super hopeful something would happen and they would start dating. It’s sort of a letdown she thinks as she lays in front of Hales yet again. “Maybe she doesn’t really love me?” Rayne thinks as she holds back tears and sighs. “Oh well, time to sleep, tomorrow I’ll go back home and my dad will have been right and I’ll have to ap-“ her thought process gets cut off as a hand goes up her shirt and suddenly her breast is getting squeezed” She does her best to fight back a yelp at the sudden touch. “Wh-Again?” Rayne thinks as Haley begins touching all over her body for a second night in a row. “She’s lucky I love her more than anything in this world or there’s no way I’d sit here and take this.” She thinks as she starts feeling pleasure. “She keeps touching me so tenderly and attacking my weak spots…” she thinks as Hales lightly pinches her nipples and she lets out a moan she couldn’t hold back “oh shit, I hope she thinks I’m just moaning in my sleep” Rayne panics thinking she noticed since she pulled her hands away. Rayne remains still for a minute and suddenly Hales hand is all over her again. “oh god I’m basically swimming over here, I hope she doesn’t get brave enough to try down there tonight, there’s no way I’d be able to hide I’m awake with how wet I am. Wait, hand? Where did the other one go?” Rayne thinks as she Suddenly hears a kind of sloshing sound. “What the hell is that?” She thinks moments before she realizes what it is. “Hales is touching herself while touching me!” She thinks and a fresh flood of wetness fills her panties. “oh god, oh god, Rayne…Rayne” Rayne hears Hales whispering. “Is she about to cum?” The thought crosses her mind just as Hales pinches her nipple harder than usual, almost like she has no control over her muscles, causing Rayne to orgasm from both the mental and physical stimulation. While she’s coming she hears Hales groaning “Rayne…” and feels a small shaking in the bed. Suddenly she hears Hales breathing heavily and something that sounds like her whispering “I love you Rayne” but she couldn’t hear for sure. Doing her best to catch her own breath she thinks “Well, even if I go home, I just need to come back again, I think this pretty much confirms she loves me. As she lets the dark embrace of sleep take her once again.

The first thing Rayne notices when she wakes up is way too early, The second thing she notices is how extremely happy and fulfilled her body feels. Then she remembers what day it is, she has to leave today, her flight is at 9 am…She turns over and sees Haley just looking at her “Good morning sleepy head, I thought you were going to sleep the day away and miss your flight, I wouldn’t complain” Haley says winking. “Oh hales, you are being so silly.” Rayne says as she gets up and heads towards the bathroom. “Where are you going!?” Hales basically yells across the room. “on occasional, a girl has to pee and shower you know.” Rayne states as she picks up some clean clothes and heads into the bathroom. Usually she wouldn’t shower at a time like this, but after last night Rayne feels gross, she stayed in her drenched underwear for hours and can smell it. She’s just going to do a quick body cleaning and then get out. “I can’t believe it’s over…I didn’t accomplish what I wanted to at all.” Rayne thinks to herself. “I guess Hales truly didn’t love me and was just lusting over me because she misses her boyfriend.” Rayne lets the tears fall freely, she’s in the shower so it’s not going to be noticeable once she gets out. After she finishes washing up she brushes her teeth and gets dressed, time to go out and spend her last quality hour and a half with Hales. Its 8:30 Am, they’ve both been dreading this moment, the cab just pulled up. “I’m going to miss you” Rayne says fighting back tears. Haley isn’t even trying to not cry anymore “I’m really going to miss you she says hugging her and basically drenching Raynes shirt in tears. “Don’t worry, this isn’t goodbye Hales, it’s just an I’ll see you later, I’ll come back as soon as my money allows” Rayne says breaking up the hug. “Giving her a brave smile she turns and puts her back pack into the cab and starts to lean in when suddenly she’s turned around and feels softness on her lips. “Is…is she kissing me?” Rayne thinks in shock as Haley pulls away “Please don’t go Rayne, I love you and I feel like if you get in that cab I’ll never see you again! I don’t just want to stay friends, I want to be lovers, I want to live together and spend every day happily cuddling and just enjoying each other” Haley basically wails moving Rayne aside and pulling out her backpack “Please?” Hales asks in barely a whisper. Rayne can no longer hold back her tears, she’s been waiting for this moment for what feels like all her life. “yes!” she basically screams as she grabs Hales and kisses her. “Thank you, thank you, thank you” is all Hales keeps saying in Between kisses. They hug and both head back inside, they aren’t sure what even 5 minutes from now will bring, but it doesn’t matter either, they are both the happiest they’ve ever been in their lives.


End file.
